Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2
Log Title: Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2 Characters: Abraham (SG), Bishop (SG), Dinosaurer (SG), Metroplex (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Floodlight (SG), Leroy II (SG), Rodimus (SG), Slugfest (SG), Starscream (SG), Windblade (SG) Location: Decepticon City, Earth, Shattered Glass universe Date: January 26, 2018 TP: Shattered Glass the Movie TP Summary: The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass the Movie TP As logged by Emperor Prime - Friday, January 26, 2018, 5:51 PM Decepticon City :Decepticon City is the home base and primary headquarters of the Decepticons on Earth. In 2018, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has culminated in the Autobots conquering their home planet Cybertron, while the Decepticons operate from its two moons, preparing a counter-offensive. Megatron sent a Decepticon shuttle to Earth's Decepticon City for Energon supplies, but the Autobots, led by Emperor Prime, commandeered the ship and killed most the crew, consisting of Kickback, Long Haul, Scrapper, Shrapnel, and Valour (Acid Storm, Hook, and Mixmaster barely escaped). Travelling to Earth, the Autobots attacked Decepticon City, throwing Starscream from the ship and then crashing the shuttle into Decepticon City's gates. While the Decepticons desperately transform Decepticon City into battle station mode, Emperor Prime leads the attack, cutting down anyone who gets in his way. Sir Soundwave gets out a desperate call for help to Megatron, but has no idea if it got through... The battle continues. Decepticon City shows gaps, dents, and smoking holes in the armored walls. Autobots pump ammunition into the fortress and get back sporadic fire in return. Emperor Prime revs his chainsaw hand and raises it above him, laughing maniacally. "Windblade!" he shouts over the battle, sending a radio message as well. "Move in for the kill!" He turns to watch the incoming destruction. In a "pillbox"-like gun emplacement in the city's armored wall, Floodlight clears the twisted remains of Decepticon defenders away from a catapult-like torpedo launcher. She takes a moment to peer though the launcher port, watching the Autobots getting ready for the final charge. "Great!" Floodlight scowls. "Prime's making his big push and we can't even push..." she struggles to turn the catapult around to re-aim it. "...back!" SG-Rodimus wants to be on on the action, but he's currently knocked clean out, and thanks to one of the compartments in Decepticon City, firmly, and comfortably enclosed. Over the Autobot frequencies comes a familiar feminine purr, "By your command, my Emperor." Suddenly, there's a flash of purple light, as a stellar spanner opens right by Decepticon City. As the light coalesces into a physical form, there's a sudden feminine laugh that echoes throughout the area, "Oh, and Prime, I hope you don't mind... I brought a friend." With that, the light takes shape, a black and red looking Titan, looming over Decepticon city, eyes glowing with a malevolent purple. Metroplex, Accursed Titan, has arrived. And the world shall tremble. SG-Starscream is miraculously still alive and functioning - after literally being dropped from a shuttle. He's laying battered on the streets of Decepticon City, if any of the Autobots and Decepticons are around, they may not even know that Starscream is still alive! Starscream can't fly, given that Emperor Prime callously, and brutally ripped out his engines, leaving no way to break his 3,000-feet descent. But now, minutes after he spattered on the ground, his optics grow faint. "Uhgn..." He lets out a pained sign, barely audible. And with a shaky hand, he slowly reaches for his weapon. He's near his end. He knows it, but he's going to find a way to maybe take one or to Autobots out. He pledged his life for Megatron, he's going to make sure he honors that pledge. Bishop drives up the trail, his wheels churning up clouds of dust and making his entrance somewhat less that serrupticious. A few Decepticons crowd toward SG-Starscream "We have to get you insid - " SG-Starscream shakes his head and pats one of the concerned Decepticons on the shoulder. In a barely audible tone, he gasps "Megatron will come...we MUST buy him time..." He points a shaky hand toward a region in Decepticon City "Secu..Secu..Secure the Ee..East Entrance..." He weakly grabs his null ray weapon and gives a shaky, but confident smile. "I'll help handle the north." He smiles weakly. "Go...fight bravely..." Bishop transforms and attempts to conceal his form behind the memorial. Leroy II hovers in front of him as he readies his microphone to broadcast his report on the latest outrage by his sadly misguided compatriots. "The Autobots are about to attack the poor, defenseless Decepticons...again. So much hurt...so much suffering...it just breaks the energon pump." Bishop sniffs. "If only the Autobots could look out for others...to really take care of those around them. I have a list of names of those who lost their lives in their last incursion...which I will list from memory..and pronounce correctly..." In what will likely be music to Emperor Prime's ears, some of the more science-oriented Decepticons, the smaller Decepticons, and the various humans who have populated Decepticon City begin to cry out in fear as the mammoth shadow of Metroplex casts a deadly shadow over Decepticon City. Some areas in the city have already been sealed off in preparation for battle, giving a weird tunnel-like effect, magnifying their screams of worry. Prime throws his head back and bellows another Venger-laugh as Metroplex appears and prepares to destroy Decepticon City once and for all. "Your end is near, Decepticons!" he shouts. "Metroplex - reduce this city and all its inhabitants to rubble!" He ignores the others for now, content to witness Metroplex's imminent swath of destruction. Prime sounds like he's enjoying himself, and yet he keeps checking the sky, as if waiting for something... or someone. A tiny robo-stego scampers away from the looming shadow that is Evil Metroplex. He looks this way and that for any place to hide that wouldn't be crushed by the titan's monstrous appendages. "Am too cute to be squished!" he squeals. His short legs make it hard for him to move quickly. Leroy II hovers deftly around Metroplex, getting a bird's eye view of the scene unfolding below. Bishop can be heard speaking into his microphone, unaware that voices carry. "Gentle viewers, as you can see...the Autobots have become a force of...a bunch of meanies! We must join hands now and protest this...vile...terrible...unkindness. And raise our voices to sing...in a moment of caring...and sharing our compassion for the innocent Decepticons about to be destroyed." At the launcher port, Abraham's dark eyes widen and he points outside in fear. ""Brigand! Floodlight! Look!" Floodlight turns back to the port impatiently, wondering what the kid is yammering about now. When she sees the new arrival, though, her mouth almost hits the floor. "Metroplex!" she gasps. "Shit!" She looks around quickly, and then leaves Brigand and Malice to handle the catapult. "That's it," Floodlight declares. "I'm going out there!" She grabs her pistol, and before the Sweeps can stop her spins open a hatch and steps outside, slamming the portal shut behind her. She then scans around for her first target. Picking the closest Autobot she can see, she yells out, "Hey, ugly! Lookin' for a good time?" As soon as they turn towards her, she opens fire. SG-Starscream squints weakly at Metroplex, and sees someone on his shoulder. Could it be...Windblade, perhaps? Either way...this Autobot is on Metroplex's shoulder...maybe they're trying to control him. And if that control is disrupted... He raises his null ray and aims it at Windblade, muttering "By the divine creators, please watch over this shot." He raises his weapon and fires. >> SG-Starscream strikes SG-Windblade with Null-Ray . << >> SG-Windblade temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << *zzzzap!* SG-Slugfest darts around, still in a panic, still not wanting to get stepped on, looking for anything, including holes to hide in. Metroplex blinks as Windblade gets sprawled out by the null ray, instinctively raising panels to protect her stunned form from further attacks as he bellows, "NO HURT PRETTY VOICE! KILL!" He then storms directly towards the City, fists swinging down in massive blows to rip the city to pieces as he goes directly for where Starscream is, "KILL! KILL YOU ALL! NO ONE SURVIVES!!!" His eyes flare purple as his focus is singular on one thing: Slaughter. Prime watches gleefully as Metroplex smashes easily through Decepticon City's walls and starts really laying on the destruction. Prime activates his chainsaw hand again, and his targeting laser sweeps the area, looking for Decepticons trying to flee. Those trying to escape the Accursed Titan will instead meet up with the Emperor of Destruction. Prime strides forward, looking for his next kill. A ghostly, singsong voice starts to echo throughout Decepticon City. At first it's too low to be heard over the sound of battle, but as it gains in volume it gradually becomes more pronounced. "I love you..." the voice sings, from seemingly all directions at once. "You love me...." The armored, damaged ramp into the city slowly retracts, and the stations turrets stammer to a halt before disappearing down into outpost's subsections. In their place, something begins to rise.... As Leroy II takes stock of the damage below he focuses on the numerous broken Decepticon corpses littering the area around the city, using dramatic close up shots of empty faces and dead, souless optics, which he transmits as a live broadcast as Bishop gives his narrative against an overlay of sad piano music. "This...*sniff*...this is the price of war, gentle viwers. All this waste...this suffering. And for what? Do the Autobots really *need* domination of Cybertron? Why can't we all just...*sniff* get along? I challenge you, viewers all across the galaxy...unite together for a strongly worded write-in campaign! Tell your local congressmen..or feudal overlord...just how you feel! And join hands in a march across Cybertron! A march for peace!" Bishop is poorly hidden behind a monument considerably shorter than he is. But he is kind of an idiot...and unaware... Floodlight pauses a moment, just aghast at the level of destruction she's witnessing - the death of her friends, the ruination of her home. Hearing Bishop's monologue, Floodlight stumbles over to him and screams, "What are you doing? Don't just stand there and cry - if you care about what the Autobots are doing, DO something! Stand and fight, coward!" She grabs at Bishop's elbow, pressing a spare sidearm into his hand, and at the same time, leads by example - raising her own pistol, and firing up at Metroplex. >> SG-Floodlight misses Metroplex with Pistol . << SG-Starscream weakly turns around and spots Emperor Prime. SG-Starscream sees the cruel, cackling of Emperor Prime. Turning his back on Metroplex and Windblade, he raises a weapon and calls within earshot of Emperor Prime. "Heyah...next time you fight me, finish the job!" He fires a missile directly at Emperor Prime. >> SG-Starscream strikes Emperor Prime with Missile. << As big wet blobs of fluid leak out of Bisbhop's optics, he fumbles with the pistol that Floodlight is shoving into his hands. However, he's never fired a weapon his life and juggles it back and forth between his hands in a fit of anxiety and panic before dropping the weapon entirely. Unfortunately, the weapon discharges at Emperor Prime as it hits the ground and rolls away down the hill, firing wildly and indiscriminately as it bounces away. SG-Starscream is easily scooped up and dropped into Metroplex's maw. He's bled out too much to resist. He's easily dropped into Metroplex's domain. >> Bishop strikes Emperor Prime with Pistol . << Pew! Pew! Pew! The pistol continues to bounch along down the hill, igniting trees and scaring wildlife along the way... SG-Slugfest runs up to Bishop who seems incapable of doing much more than Jamie Lee Curtis on True Lies, only less effectively. He swats at Bishop with his tail to smarten him a little bit up. "No be crybaby! Either fite, or RUN!" SG-Rodimus finally awakens. He rubs the back of his head. "Ugh...what the.." He looks around lamely, safely in the confines of a bunker, until the bunker raises, and shifts, turning it into one of the armor-plated shields. "Woah..woah..!" Rodimus tries to get his footing, but he fails, as the bunker he was in disappears into three armored plates, dropping Rodimus off very close to Emperor Prime. "Ow!" he says dumbly as he's dropped on the ground. SG-Windblade slowly recovers, picking herself up as she finds herself removed to Metroplex's brain chamber. She stands up, purring to the Titan, "Oh, yes lover, you did good..." Smiling, she places her hands on Metroplex's cranial casing, communing directly with him as she chuckles softly, "Oh, no... he's going to pay, but death is too quick for him, listen now..." Suddenly, feminine laughter emerges from Metroplex as Windblade's voice echoes, "Oh Starscream... what's the fleshling saying, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" Metroplex suddenly reaches down, grasping Starscream in his fingers and hauling him up towards his mouth. And then, Starscream is flung into Metroplex's mouth, as Windblade's voice laughs taunts the Decepticons, "And that's the fate of /all/ who oppose Emperor Prime, foolish Decepticons. YOU are the ones who are being deceived, if you think you can actually win!" More laughter, as Metroplex goes back to his primary purpose... destruction and chaos! Emperor Prime strides towards the damaged city, making a beeline for an injured Decepticon - Thrust, who was injured in the attack but still kicking. Not for long, if Prime has his way. The Emperor of Destruction walks up to Thrust and grabs him with his good hand, and then raises his chainsaw hand to deliver the killing blow - when *BOOM* -- Starscream's rocket slams into Prime's chest, driving him back and giving Thrust a chance to crawl to safety. The missile attack sets off some of Prime's ammunition, causing secondary damage, but all that does is making him even madder. "Metroplex!" Optimus yells. "Tear his limbs off!" Then Bishop hits Prime with wild pistol fire. Enough is enough! Prime leaves Metroplex to deal with Starscream, and stalks towards Bishop, chainsaw running. "Nice of you to join us," he growls at Rodimus in passing. Slowly the large, violet head of an enormous gestalt-sized dinosaur rises up out of the battle station. A long, powerful body is revealed, made up of the buildings comprising the Decepticon City outpost. It swings its tail, accidentally crushing one of the smaller support buildings on the outskirts of town. The dinosaur looks down and back at the destroyed edifice and says softly, "Excuse me. I'm sorry." It then looks up and fixes its beady blue optics on Metroplex. "OK," the dinosaur says, a bit louder so its voice carries over the battlefield. "Who needs a hug?" The massive thunder lizard cocks its giant head and holds out its tiny T-rex arms in offering. SG-Dinosaurer begins a slow, energy consuming transformation into his large Tyranosaurus form. SG-Rodimus looks in in abject fear of Emperor Prime. "I...I...I must have bb..blacked out!" He looks around at the rumbling city "Let's get out of here before we're trapped!" Metroplex pauses and looks at the Dino-Titan, "HUG? HAVE THIS!" Metroplex's antimatter cannons fold down over his shoulders, taking aim at Trypticon as purple energy blasts roar towards the transformed city, "DEATH TO ALL TRAITORS TO THE EMPEROR!" Well, at least he seems a lot calmer now that Windblade is communing with him, at least? >> Metroplex strikes SG-Dinosaurer with Antimatter-Projectors . << Dinosaurer's big dumb optics go wide, and he seems hurt - not just physically, but emotionally, by Metroplex's obvious rejection of his offer of friendship. "You... hurt Dino. You hurt friends." There is an embarrassingly long pause, before Dino comes to the right decision. "Dino must... stop you. Dino is... sorry." A line of coolant leaks from the corner of the mega-dino's optics as he charges up the particle beam cannon in his nasal passages and then attacks Metroplex with the Sneeze of Death. >> SG-Dinosaurer strikes Metroplex with Nasal-PPC . << Floodlight freaks out a bit as Prime charges towards her position. For all her bravado, this is Metroplex and Optimus-freaking-Prime, not some Autobot yahoos. Nonetheless, she stands her ground, moving to put herself between Bishop and Optimus Prime. "Slugfest - protect the reporter. I'll deal with..." he voice quavers as she shakily raises her pistol. "...Optimus Prime." She powers down her optics briefly, and fires. >> SG-Floodlight misses Emperor Prime with Laser . << SG-Rodimus spots Floodlight - perhaps too eager to attack Emperor Prime to steady her aim, Floodlight misses, which in his mind, gives him a quick, easy, and yes, dirty means to win favor over Emperor Prime. First, the shot missed, second, Floodlight may be distracted. "Oh no you don't!" He moves in quickly to strike Floodlight with a punch. "No one cheap shots our leader!" >> SG-Rodimus misses SG-Floodlight with Punch. << SG-Starscream is literally in the belly of the beast. He looks around, hoping to find anything of substance, either large pipes that lead somewhere, or a computer network, he settles for the first target he can acquire. "If I can't fight outside...I'm more than fine giving this monster an upset stomach." >> SG-Starscream strikes Metroplex with Cluster Bombs . << "Okay!" the tiny stego says, when he's told to protect the reporter. He scampers around trying to herd the reporter into an area where there will be less threat. Optimus Prime is about to cut Floodlight down for her brave stance defending one of his own Autobots, but then Rodimus gets in the way with a clumsy attack that leaves Floodlight dodging out of range of his chainsaw. "You IDIOT," Prime growls in his angriest Venger voice, swatting at Rodimus with the flat of his chainsaw blade. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and take on an opponent of your own level. Bring me that Recordicon," Prime says, gesturing at Slugfest. "It will make an excellent gift for Windblade." Prime returns his attention to his primary target: Bishop. >> Emperor Prime critically strikes SG-Rodimus with Punch! << Windblade stalks up behind Starscream as he starts setting off bombs inside her beloved Metroplex, her sword-hilts merging to form a spear as she suddenly lunges from the shadows, "Oh, baby, I'm going to have such /fun/ with you. Who knows, you might even like it... considering your affection for suffering in the cause, I'm sure you'll enjoy my attention!" Bishop seeing that a dinosaur of non-descript, but nonetheless threatening, size is approaching him and attempting to wrestle with him, Bishop drops his microphone, puts up his hands, and starts yelling, "Freedom of the press will prevail! Public opinion of this attepted suppression of my rights will be heard! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" >> SG-Windblade strikes SG-Starscream with Spectrospear. << SG-Starscream is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. SG-Rodimus says, "Ahhh!!!" Rodimus is cleanly and brutally sliced by Emperor Prime and falls near Emperor Prime. Metroplex wobbles a bit, "OOH INTERNAL DISRUPTION... DEATH TO THOSE THAT OPPOSE THE EMPEROR! DEATH TO THOSE THAT FAIL THE EMPEROR!" Apparently he ate something that disagreed with him, as he runs in and charges the dinosaur. The Dinosaurer wants a hug, well, Metroplex will give him a great BIG hug, and squeeze, and Squeeze, and SQUEEZE!!!! >> Metroplex strikes SG-Dinosaurer with Crush. << SG-Starscream screams out in pain, he looks on in horror at Windblade as his optics slowly flicker out. SG-Starscream gasps out "Forgive me...Megatron...I have...failed..." Dinosaurer sees Metroplex is in distress, and steps forward to try to help. "Do you need any pink stu-?" he starts to ask, but is then rammed by Metroplex, who finally gives Dino the big hug for which he's been looking. But sometimes love hurts, and Metroplex, in his enthusiasm, seems to be overdoing it. "Erk! Too much! Too much!" Dino doesn't want to hurt his huggy new friend, but enough is enough! Like a cat who wants down, Dino starts scratching with his feet, and additionally gives Metroplex a little love bite on his shoulder. >> SG-Dinosaurer misses Metroplex with Chomp. << Floodlight was ready to stand up to Optimus Prime, but wasn't expecting a sudden attack by Rodimus. She dodges aside, getting out of range of both Rodimus and Optimus. She winces as Optimus pimp-slaps his lieutenant with a running chainsaw. Not about to let an opportunity go, however, Floodlight rushes over to kick Rodimus while he's down, warning Bishop and Slugfest to, "Run!" >> SG-Floodlight misses SG-Rodimus with Kick. << SG-Rodimus is seriously messed up by Emperor Prime's brutal attack. He sees Floodlight raise a foot, and manages to literally roll away from Floodlight's kick, rolling and rolling away, and falling down on a platform to another level. SG-Starscream optics almost flicker out. His body laxes, ready to pass from this realm into the next (so he thinks). The tiny stego squeeees and noses his head down under the reporter, to slide the person over his neck so he can gallop awayyyyyyyyyyyy as fast as his tiny feets can pelt! However, Windblade has other plans for Starscream, even as his optics dim. Withdrawing her spectrospear from his chest, she deactivates the weapon and crouches down in front of him, "You shot me, dearie... and you hurt my Titan. I have such plans for you, and death isn't coming /anytime/ soon." And with that, she gives him a cruel smile as she whispers, "I always /did/ like the way you flirt." She kisses Starscream then, since he can't really resist it, and slides a hand down to put him into a stasis lock, preventing him from passing to the Afterspark just yet. Though, he probably will wish he had before long... Emperor Prime stalks towards Bishop, chainsaw running. He shakes his head slightly as Rodimus rolls away and disappears again - maybe it's time to find a new Seeker leader. In the meantime, however, he's had about enough of Bishop's fake-news negative reporting. The purpose of the press is to support the great leader, and if Bishop can't understand that, well - he, too, can be replaced. As Slugfest carries the reporter to safety, however, Prime's exposed optic narrows. He tracks Bishop with his targeting laser, and then raises his left hand. He fires off a single duel-laser blaster shot, trying to hurt and weaken the journalist before finishing him off. >> Emperor Prime strikes Bishop with Laser . << Being thrown over a stegosaurus' back and swept away was painfully jarring to Bishop, and he cried out in pain and fear with every leap of the dinosaur's tiny steps. But even as he began to imagine himself being whisked safely away from Prime's wrath, he felt a sharp burning sheern through him like a laser cutting through butter. Unable to hold on, he rolled off the dinosaur and lay on the ground, stunned. As his pain receptors began to initialize again, he began to scream in agony. "Why why why why?! I'm...with...the...free...press...cannot...repress...." Bishop bleeds profusely...energon soaking the ground by the gallon...and probably causing some future ecological disaster when it leaks into the water table...but for now...a lone reporter is laying on the field of glory...optics flooding with tears as he cries and howls pitifully. Metroplex ignores the ineffectual biting of Dinosaurer, "I MUST BREAK YOU! FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR CYBERTRON! ALL SHALL LOVE HIM AND DESPAIR!" Metroplex continues trying to crush Dinosaurer in his hug. >> Metroplex strikes SG-Dinosaurer with Crush. << "But," Dinosaurer cries. "I have enough love for all of us! There is no need to despair!" The giant Dino tucks his head down, and widens his optics, trying literally to share the love. His optical sensors shoot high frequency hypno-beams that, if he's able to look deeply into Metroplex's eyes, will carry powerful electromagnetic currents that will briefly override Windblade's control of the Accursed Titan. Dino will try to fill Metroplex with such overwhelming feelings of happiness and love that he will, ideally, become unable to fight. Dino tries to hug Metroplex back during the exchange, using his tiny T-rex arms, as he yells, "Care Bear Stare!" >> SG-Dinosaurer strikes Metroplex with Hypno-Beam . << >> Metroplex temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Floodlight sees Rodimus roll to safety, and then Prime shoot that sympathetic reporter. Screwing up her courage again, she runs around to the front of Optimus Prime and yells, "Hey! Big Guy!" She then spreads her fingers wide, pointing her palms at the Emperor of Destruction and flashing as much blinding light into his sensitive targeting optic as she can generate. "Run, Sluggy, run!" she says, hoping she was able to buy her little friend some time. >> SG-Floodlight misses Emperor Prime with Blinding-Flash . << SG-Slugfest pulls up short when he discovers he's minus one passenger. He squeals as Bishop gets shot, but turns tail and flees again when Floodlight encourages him to do so. Hopefully he can outrun the enemy and find a nice warm spot to nap in! SG-Windblade stands up, looking at Starscream... which is when the hypno-beam hits Metroplex, stunning him with the power of love and positive emotions. And since Windblade has her link to Metroplex, she feels everything in there, gasping in anguish as she leans against the wall. She looks again at Starscream, then screams out a harsh, "NOOOOOO! METROPLEX, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" One last haunted look at Starscream, then she moves quickly towards the brain center to give him the command if he can't manage it. She clenches her fists, as if she just saw herself in the mirror, but the reflection looking back was distorted... or rather, the reflection wasn't distorted but /she/ was. SG-Starscream continues to rest in stasis, unresponsive to Windblade's advances. Emperor Prime growls as Floodlight's attack blinds his exposed optic, but leaves the shielded targeting array unaffected. With almost contemptuous lack of attention, Prime slashes his chainsaw at Floodlight's face even as he's turning to discover just what's happening with his Titan. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Floodlight with Chainsaw. << "Windblade? Why do you have Metroplex withdraw?" Seeing his Big Gun retreat, with Dinosaurer still standing, Prime powers down his chainsaw and retreats as well. "When Megatron arrives, you tell him what I've done here. I will see him on the field of battle." With that, Prime withdraws. The battle of Decepticon City is over.